rho_cassiopeiafandomcom-20200213-history
Life Path
HOW IT WORKS The life path system is designed to facilitate the creation of characters that naturally fit into the Rho setting. As you go through the system, you will at each stage of the process be presented with a multitude of options. These generally involve choosing what attributes and skills your character will become better at. You should also keep in mind, however, that every choice also carries a deeper influence, for example in how the NPCs of your story reacts to your character. In short, your character is much more than just the numbers on your character sheet. The vast majority of characters will at the end of their Life Path end up with 90 attribute points and 1000 skill points. ORIGIN Your origin determines how your life path plays out. BACKGROUND Grants 50 attribute points and 50 skill points, with a focus on active skills. RHO EVENT All characters with the Coreworlder Origin will choose a Rho Event, which determines what Citizenship options they have available to them. HOME HABITAT Grants 75 skill points, with a focus on active skills. Depending on the type of habitat, you might have additional bonuses, sleeve restrictions and other effects. EDUCATION Education is divided into three tiers: Basic, Standard and Advanced. Some Backgrounds only have access to one type of Education, others have more options. Within each type of Education there are several Education Packages, which lets you further specialize your character. Your choice of education also determines what types of Vocation your character has access to. * Basic Education: 5 attribute points, 150 field skill points, 50 active skill points, 50 free skill points. * Standard Education: 10 attribute points, 175 field skill points, 75 active skill points, 50 free skill points. * Advanced Education: 15 attribute points, 200 field skill points, 100 active skill points, 50 free skill points. VOCATION Vocations are similar to Educations in that they are divided into tiers. Each Vocation has several Vocation Packages, which lets the character further specialize within their chosen line of work. Basic Vocation: 5 attribute points, 125 field skill points, 75 active skill points, 50 free skill points. Standard Vocation: 10 attribute points, 175 field skill points, 75 active skill points, 50 free skill points. Advanced Vocation: 15 attribute points, 225 field skill points, 75 active skill points, 50 free skill points. POLITY/CITIZENSHIP Grants 75 skill points, with a focus on Networking skills. Also determines your character's starting rep. FOCUS PACKAGES Focus Packages are boosts to a particular set of skills and attributes, that carry no further implications for the character. Each character gets to choose at least 2 Focus Packages, but they can have as many as 6 choices. The exact number is determined by the character's tier of Education and Vocation. For each tier over basic, they lose 1 focus point. This represents the fact that someone with a high level of education and/or a highly demanding line of work has had less time to pursuit other interests. Each focus package grants 5 attribute points and 50 skill points. ORIGIN Your origin is the foundation for your character. It determines all of the choices available to you through the rest of the life path. The origins can be divided into four categories. Coreworlder. Like most you were born during the turbulent centuries immediately preceding the great catastrophe. Descendant. You were born after Rho, to a world that is entirely unlike that of your ancestors. Pioneer. You are one of the few original inhabitants of the Sectors. Transhuman. What does it really mean to be human? Your very existence begs the question. HOME HABITAT SPACECRAFT SUPERCARRIER Skills: 20 Navigation, 15 Parkour, 15 Endurance, 15 Melee Weapons, 10 Software: Interfacing SCUM BARGE Skills: 15 Deception, 15 Endurance, 15 Networking: Autonomists, 10 Hardware: Personal, 10 Navigation, 10 Scavenging ZERO-G CRAFT Skills: 20 Hardware: Aerospace, 20 Operation: Aerospace, 20 Parkour, 15 Navigation EDUCATION MILITARY ACADEMY Military education is eminently practical, emphasizing sciences and applied military subjects over arts and humanities. Your education instilled a deep sense of discipline and a respect for authority, while breaking down some of your sense of individuality. EDUCATION PACKAGES BASIC * Military Aerospace * Military Engineering * Military Medicine * Military Operations STANDARD * Military Aerospace * Military Cybernautics * Military Engineering * Military Intelligence * Military Medicine * Military Operations ADVANCED * Military Aerospace * Military Cybernautics * Military Engineering * Military Intelligence * Military Medicine * Military Operations * Military Spec-Ops EDUCATION PACKAGES MILITARY AEROSPACE BASIC * Attributes: 5 IMP * Field Skills: 50 Profession: Military, 25 Hardware: Aerospace, 25 Operation: Aerospace, 25 Operation: Remote Control, 25 Software: Interfacing * Active Skills: 20 Heavy Weapons, 20 Navigation, 10 Parkour * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Hardware: Aerospace, Hardware: Military, Heavy Weapons, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Aerospace, Operation: Remote Control, Parkour, Profession: Military, Science: Applied, Science: Formal, Science: Physical, Software: Interfacing * Vocations: Marine (Basic) STANDARD * Attributes: 5 COG, 5 IMP * Field Skills: 50 Profession: Military, 30 Hardware: Aerospace, 30 Operation: Aerospace, 30 Operation: Remote Control, 25 Software: Interfacing, 10 Science: Physical * Active Skills: 25 Navigation, 25 Heavy Weapons, 15 Parkour, 10 Endurance * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Hardware: Aerospace, Hardware: Military, Heavy Weapons, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Aerospace, Operation: Remote Control, Parkour, Profession: Military, Science: Applied, Science: Formal, Science: Physical, Software: Interfacing * Vocations: Marine (Standard) ADVANCED * Attributes: 5 COG, 5 IMP, 5 MOT * Field Skills: 50 Profession: Military, 30 Hardware: Aerospace, 30 Operation: Aerospace, 30 Operation: Remote Control, 30 Software: Interfacing, 20 Science: Physical * Active Skills: 30 Navigation, 30 Heavy Weapons, 20 Parkour, 20 Endurance * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Hardware: Aerospace, Hardware: Military, Heavy Weapons, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Aerospace, Operation: Remote Control, Parkour, Profession: Military, Science: Applied, Science: Formal, Science: Physical, Software: Interfacing * Vocations: Marine (Advanced) VOCATION MARINE BASIC * Military Trooper * Navy Engineer * Navy Pilot STANDARD * Military Medic * Military Operator * Military Trooper * Navy Engineer * Navy Pilot ADVANCED * Military Medic * Military Operator * Military Splicer * Military Trooper * Navy Command * Navy Engineer * Navy Pilot VOCATION PACKAGES NAVY ENGINEER BASIC * Attributes: 5 COG * Field Skills: 30 Profession: Military, 30 Profession: Technic, 25 Hardware: Aerospace, 25 Science: Applied, 15 Hardware: Electronics * Active Skills: 30 Investigation, 30 Research, 15 Heavy Weapons * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Hardware: Any, Heavy Weapons, Navigation, Profession: Military, Profession: Technic, Science: Applied, Science: Formal, Science: Physical, Software: Interfacing STANDARD * Attributes: 5 COG, 5 INT * Field Skills: 35 Hardware: Aerospace, 35 Profession: Military, 35 Profession: Technic, 20 Science: Applied, 20 Hardware: Electronics, 20 Hardware: Military, 10 Hardware: Robotics * Active Skills: 30 Investigation, 30 Research, 15 Heavy Weapons * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Hardware: Any, Heavy Weapons, Navigation, Profession: Military, Profession: Technic, Science: Applied, Science: Formal, Science: Physical, Software: Interfacing ADVANCED * Attributes: 5 COG, 5 INT, 5 IMP * Field Skills: 50 Hardware: Aerospace, 40 Profession: Military, 40 Profession: Technic, 25 Science: Applied, 25 Hardware: Electronics, 25 Hardware: Military, 20 Hardware: Robotics * Active Skills: 30 Investigation, 30 Research, 15 Heavy Weapons * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Hardware: Any, Heavy Weapons, Navigation, Profession: Military, Profession: Technic, Science: Applied, Science: Formal, Science: Physical, Software: Interfacing POLITY EXCHANGE Citizenships: Caldwell, Marineris, Neferitas, Nexusworks, Omnicorp, Starware STARWARE A remnant of the BR megacorp Monolith Industries, Starware is a leading manufacturer of robotics, spacecraft fusion drives, satellites, and entire pre-fab habitats. Despite its financial success and resources, Starware makes heavy use of indentured workers in robotic shells, having suffered a few too many labor disputes with disgruntled workers. In fact Starware grows increasingly unpopular with its neighbors and has been forced to bring in extra security due to frequent sabotage attempts. Recent negotiations with Firewall have spurred theories that Starware might have acquired a contract to design a new generation of capital vessels. As a Starware citizen, you will be received with open arms in most Exchange and Firewall habitats. One notable exception is Omnicorp space, where you will need to conceal your true identity, as Starware and Omnicorp are at war. Mutualists will tend to be indifferent toward you unless, of course, you have business with them. Starware's relationship with Exogenesis is strained, mainly due to conflicts over AI and indenture rights, so do not expect any favors there. As with most Corporates, Autarchists and Unionists will have a negative, perhaps even openly hostile, attitude toward you. * Skills: 40 Networking: Hypercorps, 35 Networking: Firewall * Rep: 25 C-Rep, 25 I-Rep FOCUS PACKAGES Speed Demon You are the person to go to when it's time to stomp on the gas and move. * +5 IMP * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Operation: Aerospace, Operation: Planetcraft Codeslinger You consider ones and zeroes to be your native language. * +5 COG * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Software: Any Gearhead You have a particular affinity for the inner workings of mechanical and electronic devices. * +5 COG * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Hardware: Any Lucky You're not sure why, but for your entire life you've been exceptionally lucky. * +5 RES * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Deception, Parkour, Scavenging, Subterfuge Trustworthy You are good with words... Very good. But not in that annoying way. * +5 RES * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Deception, Persuasion Tough Your have suffered some pretty sticky situations, but have always come out the other end. * +5 MOT * 50 points to divide freely between any of the following skills: Endurance, Melee Weapons, Parkour __NEWSECTIONLINK__